Jock Starts With J So Does Jerk
by Enchanted Kagome
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is an insignificant high school girl. Inu-Yasha is the biggest jockjerk around. Kikyou is Ms. Popularity. Kagome had stayed out of their way...until now. Now, shes number one on Mr. Popularitys DEATH LIST. Will she survive high school?
1. Prologue

Jock Starts With "J"  
  
...So Does Jerk  
  
by: Enchanted Kagome  
  
Prologue  
  
Kagome Higurashi is a ordinary, ignored high school girl. Inu-Yasha is the biggest jock/jerk around. Kikyou is the Ms. Popularity. Kagome had stayed out of their way...until now. Now, she the number one on Mr. Popularitys DEATH LIST. Whoever thought high school was so complicated? 


	2. First Day of School

Jock Starts With "J"  
  
...So Does Jerk  
  
by: Enchanted Kagome  
  
Chapter One  
  
***First Day of School***  
  
"Hey Kagome! Let's go! We'll be late!" Sango was calling to her friend for the 5th time. The young teenager did not want to be late for the first day of school, nor brave its halls alone.  
  
"Coming San-chan!"  
  
After counting 5 "Mississippi"s, Sango got ready to shout for Kagome again. However, her friend appeared at the top of the staircase by then. After jumping down the stairs, three at a time, Kagome hopped into her shoes, grabbed Sango and rushed down the road after shouting her goodbyes.  
  
"Ugh…San-chan! Why didn't you tell me time?"  
  
"Be—"  
  
"Now we'll be late—"  
  
"That's not—"  
  
"And it's only the FIRST day of school!"  
  
"But—"  
  
"Now we have to run all the way to school and be late!"  
  
"Kag—"  
  
"WHAT???!!!"  
  
"You set your watch 10 minutes early, to prevent a repetition of last year, remember?"  
  
"I did? Oh YEAH!"  
  
***Flashback***  
  
HUFF! HUFF! PUFF! Kagome sat, gasping, in her 9th grade homeroom, on the first day of High School, glad that she JUST made it.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
They arrived leisurely at their second year of High School. The hallways were filled with reunions after the summer.  
  
"Let's see…our homerooms are—" Kagome had been staring at hers and Sango's letters, trying to find where they, meaning the school letter-writer, had hidden the HR #s this year, when Sango tried to stop her. Ignoring her friend's insistent pull, she kept on walking…only to be knocked back by a hand she become TOO familiar with. The moment she felt the familiar pressure on her chest, she knew EXACTLY what see was in for.  
  
She fell back, knocking over a few other people, from the sheer force of the blow. The two piles of paper fluttered out of her hands, right into the middle of the human circle.  
  
At the center was Kikyou Tashika, the Popularity Queen. Her group consisted of herself and her bodyguards. Of course, if you include the people "attached" to her, the group also contains of wanna-bees.  
  
"Watch where you're going," Yura, the "head guard"—mainly in charge of knocking people out of Kikyou's way—told Kagome.  
  
Sango went to help her friend and glared at Yura.  
  
"What's with all the racket?" Kikyou walked out of her little crowd, still not unlatching her hands from her potential-boyfriend—Inu-Yasha Hitashi, the biggest jock around, soon to be known, in Kagome's words, the biggest JERK around.  
  
"Hey! Isn't that the girl who kept on getting in my way LAST year?" she asked.  
  
Kagome glared back at Ms. Popularity. However, her anger found another target, as soon as she saw her papers in the Jock's hands. Her eyes flared when she saw him reading her locker number and combo.  
  
She marched over to the football player and demanded her papers back, while Sango was trying to dodge the perverted glances of "His" friend—Miroku Houshi.  
  
"Give me my papers back," Kagome said. She fumed even more when Jock-Boy ignored her. "Why you…"  
  
"You have a lot of nerves to come up and shout at MY boyfriend," Kikyou declared.  
  
"Boyfriend? Great match…the biggest jerk around with the biggest slut around," Kagome retorted. The audience "oh"ed. At this, Inu-Yasha turned his scrutinizing gaze on her and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Watch what you're saying, wench," he hissed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TROUBLE!!!  
  
I spelled it out for Dog-boy!  
  
Please review! I'll put up the next chapter if I get 7 reviews! ^_^ 


	3. Sadistic Teachers and Cruel Classrooms

Jock Starts with J, So Does Jerk  
  
by: Enchanted Kagome  
  
Hey, I'd just like to say thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
And:  
  
Ayame, in Kouga Hating Mood-  
  
Cresent Kisses-  
  
Thanks for pointing out that I mixed up SM, and IY.  
  
I started a SM story that other day, and uploaded the wrong thing by accident.  
  
OH...and here's my updating plan:  
  
I just updated this one this week...  
  
Next week, I'm updating my SM one, called Annual Torture, Yearly War  
  
and hopefully "Second Best"--Another IY fanfic.  
  
Then, I'll have a go at "Rivalry and Fame"--Yet another IY, and "Lord and Lady"--yes IY once again. Hehe.  
  
For all you Kag/Inu lovers, check out my completed fanfic:  
  
"Love From My Soul"  
  
~Thanks  
  
Chapter Two—Sadistic Teachers and Cruel Classrooms  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was still fuming by the time she got to third period.  
  
"WHO does that JERK think he is?"  
  
Sango was still trying to come her friend down. She had pulled Kagome away just in time to avoid her friend making a headlong clash with the two most popular people in school.  
  
"Calling ME, a 'wench'!"  
  
"I know. I know. Calm down Kag-chan. You don't want to go to homeroom all mad, now, do you?"  
  
"And walking in like he's the center of the universe! As if! That arrogant, idiotic—"  
  
Sango sweat-dropped. Apparently, Kagome hadn't heard a thing she just said.  
  
"Um…so, did you finish analyzing or schedules yet?" She tried to get Kagome's mind off 'the jerk' and finally managed to succeed.  
  
"We have homeroom, 3rd, 6th, 8th and 10th period together," Kagome replied.  
  
"Great! At least we have more classes together than last year," Sango replied, trying to cheer Kagome up.  
  
"Well, that had to be the case considering we had none together last year," Kagome replied dryly.  
  
"Right…" Sango replied, realizing her mistake. "So…which room do we go to?"  
  
"Room 221."  
  
"We should be near it, since this is room 219—" but Sango trailed off, as they came to an dead end.  
  
"221 is on the other side of the school, remember? We had study hall there once, last year," Kagome said, still too caught up in her own world to register the fact that she had less than 30 seconds to make it to her homeroom.  
  
"Kagome, we're gonna be late for homeroom," Sango said.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!! BUT I SET MY ALARM 10 MINUTES EARLY TODAY!!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!?!?!?" Kagome madly dashed down the nearly abandoned hallways of the school, dragged a poor petrified Sango behind her. "I SWEAR! THIS IS ALL THAT JERK INU-YASHA'S FAULT! OH AM I GONNA—"  
  
However, Kagome never got to finish her sentence, since her face plummeted to the ground. As it happens, a certain silver-haired boy (*Hint Hint*) had conveniently placed himself as the door and "accidentally" tripped the latecomers.  
  
"What were you going to do?" Inu-Yasha asked innocently, while stepping over Kagome and getting into the class just as the bell rang. "I don't believe I caught that." Then, with a smile, Mr. Popularity slammed the homeroom door shut.  
  
"Why you…" Kagome let out a string of very colorful curses that would've impressed Inu-Yasha himself, considering the fact he has a private dictionary especially for curse words.  
  
She began trying the open the door, but only found that it wouldn't budge. She heard laughter erupt from inside the room, and her face instantly flamed up.  
  
"Looks like the door has good taste! It certainly doesn't like your ugly face!" She heard Inu-Yasha's voice through the door and swore to get her revenge on the soon-to-be-dead jock.  
  
"Wait 'til I get my hands on you!" Kagome began shouting with all her might, not noticing, in her anger, the teacher un-jamming and opening the door. "You JERK!!!"  
  
"Um…Kag-chan…" Sango offered meekly.  
  
It took only a moment for Kagome to open her eyes and register WHO she had just called a jerk—her homeroom teacher. Her face flushed bright red.  
  
"S-Sorry…I…"  
  
Her teacher excused this with a merely reply for the girl to please watch her language while on school grounds.  
  
"Now, everyone! You may sit wherever you wish during my homeroom, provided it doesn't get too loud! I'm Ms. Kaede, and will be your homeroom teacher for this school year."  
  
Finally, the bell signaled the end of homeroom. Kagome began shuffling out of her desk gratefully, for meeting another teacher for next period when Sango reminded her of something.  
  
"Kag-chan, where're you going?"  
  
"To my 1st period class, San-chan."  
  
"But you have science here."  
  
"WHAT? H-HERE?" Kagome was about to keel over and die at the thought of having to suffer the scrutinizing gaze of her teacher for a whole other period, especially after insulting her.  
  
Sango gave Kagome a sympathetic smile before heading out for HER 1st period class, which happens to be Social Studies.  
  
"Oh great! Why's Kami so against me? Why? Why? Why??????"  
  
"Everyone, please stand at the front of the room while I announce to you your seating arrangements and table patners."  
  
Kagome slowly registered the partners in her head.  
  
"…Kouga Gosemaki"  
  
"Inu-Yasha Hitashi [swoons from the girls, except Kagome] and…"  
  
"Kagome Higurashi!"  
  
Kagome's head jerked up.  
  
"ME? WITH THAT J******? NEVER!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's as long as I have time for.  
  
Please review!!!!!  
  
i have a new system now:  
  
0~6 reviews=1/2 page chapters  
  
7~16 reviews=1 1/2 to 2 pages  
  
17~20= 2 1/2 page chapters  
  
20+=3 or more pages, depends on you!!!  
  
Thanks!!!!  
  
Ah, yes, another evil cliffy!!!!  
  
HEHE!!!!! 


	4. The Power of 1,000 Yens

**Jock Starts with J, So Does Jerk**

**Chapter Three-The Worth of 1,000 Yen**

****

by: Enchanted Kagome

*~*~*~*

"So, wench, better show me around here," InuYasha said as they entered the Officefor their "detention."

"Excuse me? This is my first time here!" Kagome fumed.

"What? With that temper?" InuYasha replied.

"You should talk. So, this is your what, tenth time here this school year?" Kagome mocked.

"Actually, first time in my life."

"With that attitude? **First** time?" Kagome gagged.

"Hey, not all teachers are as unreasonable as that old geezer, Kaede somebody. nearly anyone, with half a brain, could've seen it was **your** fault," IunYasha replied.

"Yeah right, jerk," Kagome muttered.

"OK. Now, the principal will see you guys in a second," Vice Principal Nokami told them.

"Yo! Where's the phone? I need to use it," InuYasha asked.

The Vice Principal raised her eyebrows but pointed to the phone on the desk.

"Great." IunYasha began to dial and soon started to speak rapidly.

*~*~*

"So, you guys are here for disrupting a class and obnoxious language..." the Principal said.

"No...**she's** here for disrupting the class and obnoxious language," InuYasha replied.

"Now...Mr. Hitashi, no need to get defensive, it's--" the Principal was cut off when an old man charged into the room. "Excuse me, but--"

"Totousai! You're **finally** here!" InuYasha said impatiently.

"Yes. Now, Mr. Kokomi, please allow me to explain the situation," Totousai said, "in private."

"Uh...sure," the principal said, shushing the teenagers out the door.

*~*~*

"Ah...I see there's been a mistake. Mr. Hitashi, you may leave," the principal came out after 5 minutes.

"Good, I thought so," InuYasha replied arrogantly.

"I wonder what happened? That was fast," Kagome thought. Then, she noticed a wad of bills on the Principals desk, that looked suspiciously like 10 papers of 100 yens.

"Bribery? That is what school's gone down to!" Kagome fumed.

"Oh...Ms. Higurashi, you are free to go to," the Principal said uncomfortable, trying to draw the attention away from himself.

"Hey, I never said for HER to leave too!" Inuyasha shouted at Totousai, who replied by pushing them out the door.

"We'll be leaving, now!"

"I will tell! I will report how low the school has fallen! To let a jerk go with a bribe of 1,000 yens!" Kagome shouted over her head.

**************

know it's short, enjoy though! did in studyhall!!!!!!!

please review!


End file.
